The Golden Gryffindors and Salazar's Senectro
by Freckleman
Summary: We return to Hogwarts where the children of the Golden Trio are first years at Hogwarts adventure awaits behind every door at Hogwarts but some doors weren't meant to be open and they find themselves fighting against a darker magic then ever before. Plz R
1. Gryffindor Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter One

Gryffindor Blood

The icy water of the Great Lake lapped gently against the small wooden boats making their way towards the hulking castle in the distance. The boat in front was carrying a hulking man. He was more then six and a half feet tall and over three hundred pounds. The man had a long gray beard and was wearing a tattered brown overcoat. His beady black eyes looked over the side of the boat, at his reflection in the water.

Two boats over sat three boys. The one in the front had greasy white hair, his bony face and pointed chin gave him a chilling look. His eyes were black and short, his lips curled into a snarl, exposing his sharp teeth. Behind the front boy sat two boys, both were heavy, one with short black hair and one with dirty blond. They stared absentmindly into the sky.

At the back of the pack was a boat filled with four students. As their boat sailed smoothly on no one spoke, all were lost in their thoughts and hopes for the future. At the front was a tall boy, he had scruffy, jet black hair. The boy had green eyes and thin eyebrows; he was skinny, bony and gangly.

Behind him sat a girl with quite a resemblance, she had long, thin, black hair and soft green eyes. She was tall, her gentle skin was fair, and she was lean, a good looking girl. Next to her sat another girl, with bushy, dark red hair. This girl was short, sort of mousy, her face was dotted with freckles, and her cute little button nose came out from her face, which was rounder then the others.

At the back was an average looking boy, he was heavy, but not too heavy, he was a bit below average height. He had soft brown eyes and a short nose. The boy in the back clung to a green frog in his hand, "So-so…so this is Hogwarts?" The others in the boat turned to him and nodded. This was Hogwarts.

All the small boats docked at the foot of a large hill, Hogwarts was waiting at the top. The tall man gestured for the children to follow, but it was hard for them to keep up with the man's great strides. The four children at the back whispered excitedly to each other. "Can you believe it? We've finally made it to Hogwarts! Oh how long I've dreamed of this day," whispered the girl with bushy hair.

"Yeah isn't it great," the tall girl responded. "All the memories our parents have had here…and now we can have our own memories!"

"I can't wait for classes," the boy in the back piped up. "Transfiguration is going to be fascinating I bet, same with Herbology."

"I can't wait for the Quidditch," the boy in the front spoke.

The girl with black hair hit him on the back of the head, "Is that all you ever think of? Don't you appreciate attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Don't you care that you are about to receive the finest magical education in the world?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck before responding, "Of course I do sis. But first years learn stuff like how to hold their wands and where to find a bezoar. We know a lot of this stuff; I can't wait for the hard stuff."

The girl shook her head at the boy. "It's a lot more then that silly. Magic is an art, we'll learn all kinds of new, interesting things in our first year, and then you'll be just as excited as me."

The group fell silent as they trudged up the hill. The clear night sky released a smooth breeze rippling through the new students. The stars twinkled brightly in admiration as the man in front reached the Hogwarts doors. He stood up straight, brushed off his coat, and knocked three times on the great oak doors.

Everyone waiting outside held their breath, as the doors opened to welcome them into the school.

The students filed into the brightly lit Great Hall. The grand marble staircase shined with confidence and the lights inside seemed brighter then the sun itself. The various portraits around the Great Hall began to whisper to each other excitedly. They rudely pointed and stared at the new students, whom all shuffled their feet anxiously and stared at the floor.

The giant man turned to face the group, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Er, um, congratulations and I know you're all anxious to get yer' learning underway so um, I'll be right back."

As the giant turned around the black haired boy caught his eye. The tall man smiled and waved, before exiting the Great Hall. The boy with black hair turned to his three friends, "It's great that Hagrid's still the groundkeeper after all this time."

The girl with bushy hair nodded, "Yeah, he really helped our parents out back in their day. He's a great guy."

All four students nodded, and although they were familiar with the school, they were as nervous as the others. New friendships, adventures, enemies, and magic awaited them beyond that hall. Everyone in the room couldn't wait to be sorted, each student trapped in their own thoughts and desires for the next seven years.

Across the room stood the greasy boy with white hair, whom glanced at the group of four friends standing in the back. The boy snickered and whispered something to his friends.

Hagrid returned to the large group five minutes later. All in the room grew immediately silent, although not many were communicating before that. "Step this way firs' years step this way."

The doors to the dining hall swung gracefully open, and the students nervously filed in.

The huge hall shone brightly. Four, long, brown; tables took up most of the hall. Each table was reserved for members of each of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

On the other side of the room was a long, horizontal table. This sat the professors, all of whom sat confidently, judging the incoming students. All eyes were on the first years, causing some of them to start sweating profusely.

Hagrid took his respective seat at the end of the staff table. The woman sitting at the center of the head table rose from her seat, and the hall grew silent. Even the ceiling above, which depicted the sky outside, was silent.

The woman was wearing a long green robe; she was tall and wore a smart, green, leather hat. Her white hair was tied in a tight bun. Her face was wrinkled and hardened; her hand's old and frail. She held a smooth wooden cane, and thought she was old, she commanded the room with a presence currently unparalleled. The woman walked swiftly, with the aid of her cane, to the front of the table.

"Welcome first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am your Headmistress….McGonagall. You will now be apart of the Hogwarts family for the next seven years. Your mind will expand in unimaginable ways as you become adults, and wizards/witches. Now, to all returning students welcome back, we hope you have rested well over the summer, and are ready to continue your magical studies."

Suddenly a tall wooden stool materialized in front of Headmistress McGonagall. On top of the stool sat an old, battered, black hate. It had patches and stitches all over, but it was an honorable being, and many of the first years began to smile, realizing this was the Sorting Hat.

Suddenly one of the stitches ripped open and the hat began to sing.

"_I've seen the worst I've seen the best_

_Through all I have been here_

_Been to the East been to the West_

_Sorted new students each year…"_

The plump boy with black hair couldn't concentrate on the Sorting Hat's song; he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. The boy wanted badly to be in Gryffindor, just like his father. But Gryffindor was the house known for courage; he would probably end up in Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty. Not that any of the houses were bad, save for Slytherin. But the boy really wanted to be in Gryffindor, really badly…

"…_So step up to the plate!_

_Sorting time begins right now,_

_Not a moment we can waste!"_

The hall boomed with applause as the Sorting Hat finished its grand ballet. Professor McGonagall waited a moment, before holding up both hands, hushing everyone in the room.

"Thank you Sorting Hat, and now we shall let the Sorting begin. First years, when I call your name please step up to the stool. Sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head, once you are sorted sit at your respective house table. That is all that is required of you."

McGonagall summoned a long sheet of parchment with a wave of her wand. She placed a pair of sharp spectacles in front of her eyes and began to read the list.

"Anottor, Rupert!" The first boy to be sorted stepped forward. He was a small boy with red hair and a heavy dosing of freckles. He took a seat on top of the stool, placing the tall hat on his head.

The boy stared uneasily at the ceiling, waiting for his fate to be determined. "GRYFFINDOR," the hat bellowed. Rupert smiled, getting up and placing the hat on the stool. He strode over and filled the first empty seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Azelor Michelle!" A sly girl with short brown hair strode confidently forward. She smiled and placed the hat on top of her head. The hat took longer to make up its mind for Michelle then it had for Rupert. But the hat always made up its mind. It smiled and shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The list continued, everyone in the room watching anxiously as students were placed in the various houses.

"Longbottom, Daniel!" The plump boy walked away from the safety of his group of friends. They smiled reassuringly as he stepped up to the Sorting Hat. Daniel placed it on his head and his head was filled with the Sorting Hat's warm voice.

"Daniel Longbottom, offspring of Neville eh? Very nice, I was a bit reluctant to place your father in Gryffindor but in the end I was glad I did. I see the same for you Danny boy welcome to…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Daniel nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. He threw off the hat and rushed to the Gryffindor table, beaming joyously with his friends.

McGonagall cleared her throat once the applause died down and continued calling names, racing down the list. "Malfoy, Drake!" McGonagall spoke between thin lips, and many students inhaled a deep breath. The boy with greasy white hair stepped forward, a coy smile on his face. Everyone had heard about his grandfather Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had been Death Eater, a supporter of Lord Voldemort, whom had done terrible things during his time. And Lucius' son Draco Malfoy was rumored to have been in league with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort.

Drake stepped forward and thrust the hat on top of his head. Inside Drake's head the Sorting Hat spoke to him. "Hmm another Malfoy. You father and grandfather have caused a lot of trouble, I'm a bit surprised to find you here but it is not my job to do anything but sort and that is what I am going to. Of course I know where to put you…but what if I put you in…Hufflepuff?"

Inside Drake's head he shouted in rage, in fear of being the first Malfoy in Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat laughed, "Only joking lad calm yourself. You and I both know that a Malfoy belongs in…"

"SLYTHERIN," the Sorting Hat bellowed to no one's surprise. Drake stood up, wiping the sweat off his forehead, and took a seat at the Slytherin table.

The list continued, three more going to Ravenclaw, another to Gryffindor, and two more to Hufflepuff. McGonagall paused before reading the next name; she looked up and smiled, "Potter, Isabelle!"

The tall girl with black hair and green eyes left her group of friends and walked over to the sorting hat. She placed it on with all eyes watching her, and the Sorting Hat spoke to her.

"Potter! Well it's a pleasure to meet you, your father and I had quite a bond back in his Hogwarts day. I remember sorting him and your mother. Great times, dark times those were but great times. Now let's see about you Miss Potter, hm… Definitely courage no doubt about that but, also determination, strength, cunning, Ravenclaw would do nicely. But still some insecurity… Kindness yes, hm you're a tough one… But then again who I am to meddle with tradition eh? You've got Gryffindor blood, so I say…

"GRYFFINDOR!" Isabelle smiled happily and gave the thumbs up to her friends. She would have been happy with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but deep down inside, she wanted Gryffindor the most. Isabelle started walking off to the Gryffindor table, and was halfway there before she realized she was still wearing the Sorting Hat. Isabelle ran back, embarrassed, and placed the hat on the stool before sitting at the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall cleared her throat and read the next name on the list, "Potter, Sam!" The tall, skinny, boy with black hair stepped forward and Isabelle smiled at her twin brother. The other students were amazed; both Potter kids would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Sam hopped onto the old stool and carefully placed the Sorting Hat on top of his black hair. It took milliseconds for the hat to scream, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sam smiled, looked at his friends, and walked over to take his place next to his sister. The Potter twins were together in Gryffindor.

The list continued, with Sam and Isabelle waiting anxiously for their final best friend to be sorted.

Finally it came to, "Weasley-Granger Joanna!" The girl with bushy hair smiled and raced forward, the second to last to be sorted. The hall was abuzz with excitement, yet another child of the Golden Trio, here at Hogwarts again. Joanna plopped the Sorting Hat on her head and waited as it made up its mind.

"Joanna, I see a lot of ambition in you, just like your mother. Some foolishness like your father, but you get a large dose of courage from both of them. They'll be proud when you tell them you're in…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Joanna skipped over to the Gryffindor table. She sat across from Sam and one person away from Daniel.

"Isn't this great," she whispered, "We're all in Gryffindor."

The Sorting Ceremony ended and Professor McGonagall spoke one last time, "I want to wish each and every one of you, whether new or returning students, Gryffindors of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws, a year of success, friendship, and overall happiness!

The students and staff cheered, and McGonagall clapped her hands. All five tables became covered in the finest food around; roast beef, chicken, mashed potatoes, bacon, steak, flounder, salmon, fries, pudding, beef, sausages!

Halfway through the meal Isabelle raised her glass. "To Hogwarts and years of fun, adventure, friendship, and like McGonagall said happiness. To us, the Golden…"

Isabelle struggled to think of a name for their little gang. "The Golden Gryffindors," Daniel shouted. All raised their glass and drank in their first night at Hogwarts, one night of many more to come.


	2. Class Outburst

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of the characters in the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Chapter Two

Class Outburst

Sam Potter rose; this was his first morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked around the room; seven beds took up the majority of the circular room. To the left slept a tall boy with dark skin and even darker hair. And to the right was an empty bed, Daniel Longbottom walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in the black Hogwarts uniform. On the upper right corner of his chest was the Gryffindor coat of arms.

Daniel smiled at his friend, "Morning mate. The bathroom's all yours, everyone else is already at breakfast 'cept for Dean," Daniel was referring to the boy still sleeping. "I'll wait for you, but don't take to long Sam we can't be late to our first day of classes. And I'm starving."

Sam quickly brushed his teeth and changed into his school robes. Sam grabbed his books, stuffed them into a black bag, pocketed his eight and a half inch oak wand with two dragon scales, and followed Daniel down the steps into the Common Room.

The brightly lit, red room was beautiful. The comfortable chairs and the bright fireplace made the room a cozy hangout for Gryffindors. Sam and Daniel went through the Fat Lady portrait. As Sam closed the portrait behind him the pink lady smiled, "Good morning misters Potter and Longbottom."

Sam smiled, the woman had been excited to meet them the night before, she had spoken highly of their parents.

It took Sam and Daniel eight minutes to get down to the dining hall. They encountered dead ends three times; locked doors four, Sam had his foot caught in a trick stair twice, and Sam and Daniel were separated once when the stairs began to move.

They were also chased through the fifth floor by two knights and were saved by the Gryffindor ghost. They figured out how to get to the Dining Hall with the help of a baby in a painting whose mother was asleep.

They made it and joined Joanna and Isabelle, who were already through their second egg and their third slice of bacon, at the breakfast table.

"Hey sleepy heads," Joanna exclaimed happily as the boys pilled their plates with anything they could reach.

Isabelle handed them their class schedules, "In the morning we have Transfiguration, double Potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts. Then we have Herbology, History of Magic, Charms and Astronomy."

Sam nodded, "Defense against the Dark Arts, that's gonna be great." They nodded, but they were all nervous about Potions. Would it be like when their parents were at Hogwarts?

Suddenly the hall was filled with the screeching of owls flying in through an opening in the front wall. A sea of white and gray blocked out the sky and a large parcel was dropped in front of Sam. A small box with an envelope landed on Joanna's eggs, and a similar box landed on Daniel's lap.

Joanna's grey owl, Missy, landed and affectionately nipped at her ear. Daniel's small white owl, Boxer, began to drink Daniel's pumpkin juice. Isabelle and Sam shared a white owl named Ron, after their uncle. Ron had taken a liking to Sam over Isabelle, and a jealous Isabelle opened the letter her parents had sent her and her brother.

_Dear Isabelle and Sam,_

_I hope you're enjoying your first day at Hogwarts. No matter what houses you two are in we are proud of you. You have to tell us all about your first day of classes, how is old McGonagall? We love you both very much and although we are missing you we are happy you get to have the same experience we had. _

_Love Always,_

_Mum and Dad_

_PS Open the package, you two and your friends all got one, hope you enjoy it as much as we did._

Sam had been reading the letter over Isabelle's shoulder and both Potters quickly ripped open the package.

_Dear Joanna,_

_Your father and I are so very proud of you. We love you very much and hope you are having a delightful time at Hogwarts. We wish you the best of luck in your studies and know you'll do us proud. Have a wonderful year sweetie! We sent you something that we forgot to give you before you left. Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

_PS Remember to floss everyday!_

_PSS Your uncles Fred and George request that you send them a Hogwarts toilet seat._

Joanna carefully opened the box in front of her.

_Dear my son Daniel,_

_We hope you're having fun dear, we miss you soooooooo much and can't wait to see you. We know you will have fun at Hogwarts like we did. There's so much to do there and it's great that you have your friends to guide you along the way. Whatever house you're in son is the house for you and know that you always make us proud._

_Love,_

_Mum and Pa_

_XOXOXO_

Daniel noticed the brown box lying on his lap; he put it on the table and worked on opening it. At the same time all four friends cried in excitement. Isabelle handed Sam a long red cloak. She pulled a second one from the box and Joanna and Daniel pulled one from their boxes. The cloaks were long and shimmering, as if they weren't completely solid.

Daniel squealed in excitement, "Invisibility Cloaks!" The entire Gryffindor table was abuzz with excitement. They wanted to touch the cloaks, hold the cloaks, have the cloaks. The gang was excited; there was so much they could do with Invisibility Cloaks. In Daniel's package he had also received the latest edition of the Daily Quibbler.

Before any of them could utter another word breakfast was over and it was time for Transfiguration.

The Golden Gryffindors walked through the busy halls of Hogwarts in awe. It was filled with groups of students casually chatting and laughing, loners who walked with their heads down, and the occasional Slytherin bully pushing around anyone smaller then themselves.

The Transfiguration room was easy to find, it was on the second floor and one hall down from the marble staircase. They filed into the room with the other first year Gryffindors. The room had three columns consisting of desks of two. Joanna and Isabelle sat at the front of the middle column and Daniel and Sam sat behind them. The Gryffindors had Transfiguration with first year Ravenclaws. Two female Ravenclaws sat next to Sam and Daniel. The girl on the end, close to Sam, smiled at him.

"Sam Potter right?"

Sam nodded, he had sort of hoped to avoid the whole celebrity ordeal, but then again it could work to his advantage.

The Asian girl turned to her friend and they started giggling quietly. Sam furrowed his eye brows in confusion, then turned to face the front of the room as the last students entered.

The classroom had a high arched ceiling; at the front was a long blackboard on a podium with the teacher's desk. There was an oak door behind the podium that swung open, and in came the teacher, Professor Dash.

Professor Dash was a tall man with short, curly blond hair. He was tall and lean, with a jaunt chin and a wide jaw. He had blue eyes that surveyed the room as he entered. He walked with pride, as if every step made all the difference in the world.

Professor Dash stopped in front of his desk. "Welcome first years, to Transfiguration." He smiled and finished analyzing every face in the room. Professor Dash was also head of Gryffindor.

"By the end of my seven year course you will master the art that is Transfiguration. Like all magic it is not just flicking your wand and mumbling a few syllables. You have to feel it," Professor Dash began to pace as he spoke, but he still commanded the entire room.

"It will take patience and hard work…but at the end it will be most rewarding." Suddenly Professor Dash flicked his wand at the desk Isabelle and Joanna were sitting at. The wooden table suddenly became a giant elephant. Isabelle and Joanna began to shriek horribly, causing the elephant to run crazily around the room. It knocked over desks, chairs, books, and students. The students sitting in the left row started laughing, as the elephant wasn't attacking them. But suddenly the elephant did run through the left row, knocking over all the rows of desks.

Professor Dash was unmoving the entire time as students ran around the room screaming, trying to recover their belongings. The elephant turned and ran in Professor Dash's direction. He calmly raised his wand and flicked it twice, causing the elephant to disappear.

In its place was a giant falcon. The falcon flew into the air and circled the ceiling looking for an exit. The Asian girl who had been sitting across from Sam suddenly felt something wet and sticky on her head. She looked up and saw the eagle flying overhead, releasing its breakfast on her.

She shrieked and ran out of the room. Professor Dash had a giant frown on his face and he looked up at the eagle. He swung his wand to the left, flicked once to the right, spun it twice, and suddenly the eagle came down with a thud…as a shoe. The shoe landed right where Isabella and Joanna's desk had been.

"_Teveneso,"_ Professor Dash shouted, and all the desks and books and chairs uprighted themselves and returned to where they were before. The students sat down and looked up at their teacher who was fuming.

"YOU ALL ACTED LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! YOU WERE SHREIKING AND RUNNING AROUND LIKE A GROUP OF CHICKENS WITH THEIR HEADS CUT OFF! YOU HAVE NO SELF CONTROL! I AM ASHAMED TO BE TEACHING A BUNCH OF IMBOSOLS LIKE YOU! MAGIC NEEDS CONTROL, TRANSFIGURATION REQUIRES CONTROL WHICH NONE OF YOU DEMONSTRATED!"

The group was completely silent after Professor Dash's outburst. His blond hair was a mess in his rage; he turned and began to write furiously on the chalkboard. All the students raced to grab a quill and sheet of parchment.

Suddenly Professor Dash turned around again, "Magic requires control. You have to apply yourself, and you all showed me you panic easily and lose your heads. In a duel you would be destroyed. You MUST learn control."

He began to turn around but changed his mind and faced the students. "Now you have seen Transfiguration in action, it can be a formidable adversary and should not be underestimated."

Professor Dash said nothing more for the rest of the class. He turned his back and wrote notes on the basics of Transfiguration. The class was silent the entire time and when class was over everyone hurried out of the room.

The gang met up outside of the room.

"Can you believe his temper?" Joanna and Isabelle were upset that they were forced to use a shoe to lean on when taking notes.

"That guy has some issues," Sam agreed.

Isabelle sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "What do we have next?"

"Double Potions," Daniel answered. The whole crowd groaned.

"Well it can't be much worse then that disaster was. Honestly that man shouldn't be allowed around children."

As the group made their way to the dungeons they were stopped by the Asian girl and her friend. She had managed to wash most of the bird dung out of her hair. She approached Sam, "Listen Sam, I'm sorry about the way I acted during Transfiguration, laughing. It's just; well my name is Diane Chang…"

The name rang a bell for Sam and Isabelle.

"Yeah, I'm Cho Chang's daughter. And my mum has talked about your father, and meeting you just, for some reason made me laugh. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Sam laughed, "No big deal. When I tell my dad I met Cho Chang's daughter…"

They all laughed. Diane and her friend Ellen walked off to Herbology, and the Golden Gryffindors went down to the dungeons.

The large iron door leading to the Potions room was locked, and the students were waiting outside. The Gryffindors learned to their dismay that they had double Potions with Slytherin.

Drake Malfoy made his way through the crowded hallway, with his two dopey friends, to the Gryffindors. "Well hello there Potters. It's a pleasure to meet you I'll say."

Drake smiled and held out his hand; Sam was hesitant but finally shook it. Suddenly Sam's hand felt like it was on fire. Sam pulled back his aching hand and found the words 'LOSER' stamped across his palm. Drake had a "Leave Your Impression" ring on. Those were sold by Sam's uncles at their joke shop; he should have known better then to trust Drake.

Before the Golden Gryffindors could retaliate Professor McGonagall entered the tight corridor. "Students," she called.

"I'm afraid we have a bit of problem. Your Potions teacher Professor Noffen slipped this morning and tragically broke his spine."

The whole group winced. "He is being tended to by Madame Pomprefy but he may not be ready to teach for a while. We have found a replacement but she will not be here until tomorrow. So for now," McGonagall sighed unhappily.

"You will be in the Dining Hall where you may study." The group sighed; they were hoping they could go outside and have free time.

McGonagall lead them into the dining hall. The Gryffindors sat at one table, the Slytherins the other.

Whenever McGonagall turned her back Drake would throw papers at the Golden Gryffindors. The ignored him as they worked on their homework; reading chapter one of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration 3rd Edition. Once done with that Joanna read on to chapter four, hoping to get ahead of the class and impress the teacher she loathed. Sam doodles aimlessly, drawing Quidditch pitches and broomsticks. Daniel read One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. And Isabella took out a large, old book entitled The Life and Times of Nicolas Flamel, and she began to read.

The double period was over and the gang rose, on to Defense against the Dark Arts.

Sam smiled, "Oh yes Defense against the Dark Arts. This is going to be the awesomest class!"

Joanna snorted, "Awesomest? You might want to learn proper English Sam before you try and master the pronunciation of spells."

Sam laughed, "Whatever Joanna, just don't come crying to me when I'm defending you against the dark arts."

Sam took out his wand and began to flick it around, pointing it at random people and making funny noises.

Isabelle hit him on the head with one of her textbooks to get him to stop, "Doofus," she mumbled.

Daniel laughed, "Come on guys we're gonna be late."

Defense against the Dark Arts was lead by Professor Juan. A short man with black hair and a thin moustache. He was also the head of Ravenclaw and wore yellow and navy robes. Professor Juan was a nice man, and had taken a liking to Sam.

After a delicious lunch of sandwiches and salad the Gryffindors went to Herbology. It was held in the greenhouse on the grounds. Professor Donell was a nice woman. She had short blond hair and beady blue eyes. She showed the class how to successfully tend to a Blossom Root. Daniel shined in the subject.

Next up was History of Magic, taught by the dull and extremely forgetful Professor McKinley. She was an old woman with white curly hair. She spent the entire class talking about her ex husband and the history of Gringotts Bank. She then assigned them a five page essay on the history of the wand. When they protested she added on another essay. This one was on the history of Rowena Ravenclaw. And even thought it was a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw class Professor McKinley announced that she would dock five points form Slytherin due to their misbehavior, nobody complained.

Charms was taught by Professor Zepole. He was a plump man with a long brown moustache and beard. He explained the essence of the charm and showed them the charms they would be learning soon. Professor Zepole was head of Hufflepuff.

Last was Astronomy, taught by short Professor Tinse. She was a Russian woman that spoke with a thick accent which was almost impossible to understand, and resulted in the entire class thinking she was talking about dancing in a flying boat when really she was describing the movements of the planets.

Class ended and the students gathered for study hall. Followed by dinner, which was of course followed by conversation.

"So I wonder who our new Potions teacher is gonna be," Daniel asked.

"Poor Professor Noffen, that must have really hurt," Joanna sympathized

"Wonderhowithappened," Sam inquired with food flying everywhere as he spoke.

Isabella wiped the chopped up food from her face before answering, "Dunno. He probably just slipped on a spilt potion or something." They nodded and changed the subject of the conversation to better things.

That night Drake Malfoy got undressed for bed. He put on his navy pajamas and crawled into his large green bed. He pulled a small piece of parchment from his pants pocket before sending it down the chute into the laundry room. Drake read the sheet one more time before placing it under his pillow for safekeeping.

_Where my blood was poured into stone walls_

_Only to receive one fourth of the glory_

_Then to be betrayed by allies of yonder years_

_In the red room of my enemies_

_Find the Senectro and unleash the evil within it_


	3. Red Button Clovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Three

Red Button Clovers

Sunlight floated into the girl's Gryffindor dorm. The sunlight softly stroked Isabelle's face, waking her from her peaceful slumber. She got up and walked to the red calendar beside her bed, it was the second Friday in September, the end of the second week of school.

Isabelle walked over to the sleeping form in the bed next to her own. Isabelle shook Joanne to wake, as had been custom for the last fourteen days.

"Wazdamatta?" Joanne mumbled as she rubbed her eyes awake. In the morning Joanne's hair was even bigger then during the day. She ran into the bathroom and wrestled with it every morning, only to decrease it by an inch or so.

When Joanne was done Isabelle changed and took care of morning necessities before the two friends left the Gryffindor dorm. They smiled at the Fat Lady as they walked away. The two girls knew the school well by now, and even knew to avoid the left corridor of the second floor, as it was a hangout for obnoxious ghosts.

They entered the dining hall which was just beginning to fill up with students. Isabelle and Joanne sat at the Gryffindor table and began to eat.

They ate in silence, until Daniel and Sam came stumbling into the room. Daniel sat casually down beside Isabelle, but Sam was in panic mode. He sat down, stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth, and scribbled furiously on a long piece of parchment.

Joanne shook her head, "I told you last night to finish the History of Magic essay."

Sam growled, "Aw lay off Joe. Come on I need another (He paused and quickly calculated) hundred and fifty two words."

Isabelle smiled, "Ok how about this." Sam sighed, happy to have some help. He put his quill on the paper and waited for instructions.

Isabelle continued, "Write this, I am a procrastinating idiot who needs to do his own work and not expect other people to do it for me."

Sam was halfway done writing the sentence before he realized what he was doing. He scowled and crossed out what he had just written. The three friends started cracking up and Sam tried to concentrate on his homework.

Drake approached the Golden Gryffindors, all of whom looked up and snarled.

"Morning Gryffin-dorks." Drake's friends cracked up at this, but everyone around seemed un-phased.

Drake smiled and grabbed Sam's essay from him.

"Hey give that back," Joanne shouted. Drake laughed and read it in a mocking voice to his friends.

Sam smiled, "I can handle this." Sam looked to check that no professors were watching, before he muttered the leg locking curse, Drake didn't notice at first and continued to mock Sam.

Drake smiled, "What a fascinating essay Sam Potter. I did not do my homework last night and therefore I thank you for generously donating your homework to me." Drake began to walk away laughing, but suddenly fell over due to the curse Sam had placed him under. The entire hall began to laugh and Sam recovered his essay before the Professors came to investigate.

"Nice work Drake," Sam smiled and he and his friends exited the Dining Hall.

"Whoa Sam, a leg-locking curse," Joanne exclaimed. "We aren't due to learn that for weeks. I haven't even read that far ahead in the textbook!"

Sam smiled, what could he say? He loved Defense against the Dark Arts and he had stayed all night up reading the textbook.

First thing Friday morning was double potions, with the Slytherins. Their new teacher had promised they would be creating their first potion today, a simple potion for curing warts.

The Golden Gryffindors filed into the Potions room. The Potions room was dark and gloomy, with little light seeping in from the few windows, which were all dusty. The room was set up in three rows of long tables. The Golden Gryffindors sat in the second row to the left. Drake entered shortly after they had, he threw Sam a nasty look before taking a seat in the last row. They all snickered and whispered to each other.

The door to the classroom closed and in swept Professor Sty. She was a tall woman with fiery red hair. Her hair was bushy, but not as bushy as Joanne's. Her hair rested across her shoulders, on the sky blue silk robe she was wearing. Her skin was fair; she had sharp black eyes and thin lips. Her fingernails were a long scarlet red, and her fingers themselves were long and bony.

She swept up to the front of the room; she put her hands on her hips and addressed the class.

"Today you will be completing your first potion. I hope you do not disappoint me," she looked around the room giving each student a razor sharp glare.

"The instructions are on the board, you should copy them down before getting to work. The first ones done will receive extra credit. But, do not thing you can skip a step, I will not be fooled. And you must copy down the instructions, in this class I am building your knowledge of how to make potions. I also want you to be able to complete this potion if ever it is needed, and if you don't have the instructions you can't make the potion again. So you must copy down the instructions. The ingredients are on your desk, once done take a vial of your potion and bring it to me. You will be working in pairs."

Professor Sty paused, then continued. "The first ones down will receive five points for their house, and every student that takes over thirty minutes to complete it will lose a point for their house."

Whispers of protest were uttered from students but Professor Sty stood unmoving. "The amount of seconds it takes to create a potion can be the difference between life and death. You need to be fast _and_ efficient."

Professor Sty turned and sat at her desk; she grabbed some papers and started writing. The whole class was watching her. She looked up and shouted, "Well get to work!"

Daniel and Sam rushed to copy down the instruction; they had to win points for their house. The house cup had become extremely competitive and Joanne and Isabelle felt the same, they rushed to copy the instructions.

Sam was almost done copying his notes when he turned around; Drake had already started his potion. Sam growled, he would not let Drake of all people beat him.

Isabelle and Joanne finished copying the notes and started the potion. Joanne read over the instructions one last time.

"Come on Joanne," Isabelle insisted.

Joanne hushed her, "We have to be fast _and_ efficient."

_Wart Cure Potion_

_Ingredients_:

_5 slices of Red Button Clovers_

_3 lbs of radish_

_2 vials of liquid fish_

_2 spoonfuls of ground flies_

_1 cup of water_

_Instructions_

_1. Add one pound of radish and one cup of water_

_2. Stir Slowly for five minutes_

_3. Add another pound (Do not stir) of radish_

_4. Add two vials of liquid fish_

_5. Stir at Medium speed for Thirty seconds_

_6. Boil mix_

_7. Add two spoonfuls of ground flies and one pound of radish_

_8. Stir Fast for forty five seconds and add in five slices of Red Button Clover_

_9. Leave fire on, let it sit for fifteen minutes_

Sam and Daniel began their potion. Daniel carefully measured one pound of radish, and an impatient Sam added the water. Sam began to wildly stir, hoping to speed up the process. Daniel grabbed the spoon and hissed at his friend. He took the spoon and slowly stirred the first two ingredients as the instructions stated.

Next to them Joanne was doing the same thing, Isabelle watched helplessly as Joanne slowly stirred, moving as slow as a snail. "If you want to make things go faster Isabelle then why don't you measure the rest of the ingredients." Isabelle nodded and did just that.

In the back Drake, and his friend Darwin, were almost done with step two. Drake snickered when he saw the Golden Gryffindors struggling to catch up. Drake had been copying the notes under the table while Professor Sty was talking, giving him a head start, and a chance to make his rivals look bad.

Darwin grunted, indicating he was done stirring. Drake quickly added a pound of radish and then two vials of liquid fish. Darwin started stirring again and Drake looked around the room, he was ahead of everyone else in the room.

The moment Daniel placed the large wooden spoon down Sam dumped in the radish and liquid fish, splashing some of the potion on an angry Daniel.

"Gosh mate be a little more careful next time! Are you sure you put in the right amount?"

Sam nodded, "Come on are you ever going to start stirring?" Daniel groaned, he hated it when Sam got competitive.

Joanne carefully placed the wooden spoon next to her cauldron. Isabelle picked up the pound of radish and the two vials of liquid fish. She was about to pour them in together when Joanne grabbed the ingredients.

"No, no, no, Isabelle. The radish and the liquid fish are two separate steps, so we must put them in separately. Joanne carefully placed the radish into the potion. She then slowly poured each vial individually into the cauldron, Isabelle was about to rip her hair out.

Drake dropped five slices of Red Button Clover into his potion, one at a time. The potion turned a dark blue and steamed a bit. Drake and Darwin turned on the fire and sat back, they were ahead of every one else. And in fifteen minutes they would be the first ones done.

Daniel was almost done stirring, and Sam had the Red Button Clovers at the ready. Daniel pushed the spoon around the cauldron, quickly, one last time, and Sam added the clovers. Sam sighed in relief and Daniel turned on the flame below their cauldron and set the timer. Sam turned around and growled; Drake's timer indicated Drake was a minute ahead of them.

Next to them Isabelle turned on the flame and Joanne set the timer to fifteen minutes. They smiled at each other and Isabelle sat back. Joanne hunched forward and kept an eye on the potion the entire time.

Darwin cleaned up the left over ingredients, but Drake suddenly had an evil idea. He grabbed the left over Red Button Clovers. There was a good amount left, Drake got up and slipped the clovers behind his back. Drake walked over to Sam and Daniels potion, on the way he whispered something to Darwin, who nodded.

Darwin walked behind Sam and Daniel, and pushed their heads together. Both boys shouted and cringed at their hurting heads. While they were distracted Drake added in a handful of Red Button Clovers to their potion. Before the boys looked up again Drake joined Darwin in the back of the class, Drake gave Darwin a high-five.

Daniel and Sam looked up, rubbing their heads. "So childish," Daniel muttered. Suddenly their potion began to smoke. It also began to turn green.

Sam gave Daniel a quizzical look, Daniel shrugged. "Maybe that's supposed to happen?" Daniel looked around the room; nobody's potion was turning green. Daniel looked at Isabelle and Joanne's, theirs had become a light blue, and every second Daniel and Sam's became a darker shade of green.

"What happened," Sam panicked. There was no way they were gonna beat Drake now.

Daniel looked around helplessly, "I don't know we did everything we were supposed to!" The liquid in the potion began to bubble and emit a thick black smoke.

"What did you two do," Joanna shouted. The liquid began to bubble more and more furiously, catching the attention of Professor Sty.

She stood up and shouted, "Cover your potions!"

Joanna immediately took off her robe and covered her potion, her hard work. All around them students scrambled to cover their potions without whatever they could find. Drake and Darwin chuckled, they were far enough to be safe from what came next. Professor Sty growled, "Far too much Red Button Clovers," she muttered.

Sam and Daniel's "Potion" exploded in a mass of green goo. It splashed the students sitting in a circle around Daniel and Sam. Squeals and shouts came flying from students mouths. The two kids behind Daniel and Sam hadn't dodged in time, and suddenly both of their faces became covered in green boils.

Professor Sty ran forward, "Idiots, idiots, idiots." She pointed at Sam and Daniel, "Ten points off of Gryffindor for your stupidity. And take these two to the hospital wing."

Sam and Daniel obliged without protest, walking away in shame. Isabelle and Joanne returned to where they had been sitting before the potion exploded. They wiped off their chairs and sat down. Joanne took her stained robe off the cauldron, it had now turned pink. Around the room students were cleaning off their desks and themselves.

Isabelle turned around, Drake and Darwin were still laughing. They high-fived and Isabelle heard Drake mutter, "Nice work!" Isabelle was filled with rage! They had sabotaged the potion. Isabelle vowed not to let them get away with this.

A few minutes later Drake's potion was done. He filled a vial with his potion; it was a dark shade of pink. Darwin followed Drake up to Professor Sty's desk, to the dismay of everyone in the room. But Isabelle wasn't going to give up that easily. As Professor Sty inspected Drakes potion Isabelle crept to the back of the room. She grabbed Drakes notebook and ripped out the sheet of parchment with the notes on the Wart Cure Potion. Isabelle smiled; she ripped up the sheet and brought it back to her cauldron. She stuffed the paper in her bag, that was that.

While Isabelle was sabotaging Drake, Professor Sty was inspecting Drake's potion. "It should be a tiny bit darker, but…" She shook the potion, nothing happened. When Professor Sty opened the vial a thin green smoke was emitted. Professor Sty was silent. "It could be improved…but it would cure warts, next time you should be more careful, add the ingredients in _carefully_. But it's only your first potion so…" Professor Sty placed the vial on her desk and stood up. "Five points for Slytherin!" The Slytherins in the room cheered, and the Gryffindors were silent.

But Isabelle was ready, "But professor he didn't copy the notes!"

Drake scowled, "Yes I did!" Drake walked over to his book and began to panic. He flipped through his book and was stunned, his notes were not there.

Isabelle smiled and Joanne was stunned. Suddenly their timer went off; Joanne turned off the flame and grabbed a vial of their finished potion.

Professor Sty shook he head, "Cutting corners doesn't sit well with me Mr. Malfoy. Your cheating has lost five points for Slytherin." Drake fumed, but there was nothing he could do. Professor Sty sat down, making the decision final.

"What did you," Joanne was cut off by Isabelle who showed her Drake's notes. Joanne's eyes grew wide, "You didn't!" Isabelle nodded, suddenly the girls sitting next to them got up and ran to Professor Sty, "We're done," they shouted.

Isabelle screamed in rage, "No we're done also." She grabbed the vial and Joanne followed, but Professor Sty was already inspecting the Slytherin girls' potion.

"Ah! If only we hadn't spent time talking," Isabelle was extremely upset with herself.

Professor Sty was inspecting the girls' potion. "The shade of pink is too light and…" She shook the potion, it began to fizz wildly. Professor Sty placed it on her desk and addressed the Slytherin girls. "Your potion would only reduce the wart to half its size _and_ it would cause the wart to bleed. Better luck next time and try using fewer radishes."

The girls frowned and moaned, "Please professor…" Professor Sty held up her hand.

"I refuse to let anyone take the easy way out. You will learn nothing if I let you slide, and if I ever find either of you trying to cut corners again there will be serious consequences." The girls walked away wordlessly, and Isabelle and Joanne stepped up nervously.

The handed her their potion, awaiting their fate. Professor Sty held up the vial. "It's the perfect shade of pink." She shook it…no fizz. She opened the bottle and it released a thick green smoke.

"This is…" Professor Sty began, she wasn't smiling. "Perfect," she still wasn't smiling but you could tell she was impressed. "This deserves more then five points, ten points to Gryffindor! This shows a lot of hard, careful work."

Isabelle and Joanne cheered happily; they sat down and were congratulated by the rest of the Gryffindors. Joanne pointed at Isabelle, "Fast." She then pointed at herself, "Efficient." The girls laughed and hugged each other happily.

After potions Isabelle and Joanne met up with Sam and Daniel. The girls filled them in on what happened after they left.

"Isabelle, you're a genius!" Sam hugged his sister, "You truly are my sister." The Golden Gryffindors all cheered for Isabelle.

That night Drake Malfoy sat on the floor in the Slytherin common room. It was midnight, and the fireplace he was sitting in front of sprang to life. The flames formed the head of a man. The head was hooded, and the rest of his face was in shadow. All that could be seen of the man was his thin lips.

"Have you found it," the man requested.

Drake looked down at the floor and shook his head.

The man hissed, "Why have you failed? It should not take you this long to find it! There can only be so many red rooms in Hogwarts!"

Drake looked up, "I searched every classroom, I swear."

The man shook his head, "Then how have you not found it?" The man paused, "Maybe we read the clue wrong, maybe it isn't so obvious. "Red room" could be symbolic… Red, red, red? Blood, blood is red; could it mean a bloody room? A room where Salazar killed? I will research this, continue your search and be thorough! Tomorrow is Saturday, you have Saturday off. Search every red room has thoroughly as possible, you do remember what you're searching for?"

Drake nodded, "Yes but, I also have to be careful, I almost got caught yesterday."

The man hissed, "A detention is worth it! Think of the power we will have. Yes, we, once you complete this mission your initiation will be final, you will be our hero and a legend."

Drake nodded, "I will do my best."

The man snarled, "Good I expect no less. We will meet again at the same time tomorrow, and I hope to see the Senectro in your hands at that time. If it is not, there may be serious consequences." With that the flames went out and the room was enshrouded in darkness.


End file.
